Menu boards used in fast food outlets are typically positioned at more than two meters above ground level, usually behind and/or above the serving counter, or, in a driveway--for a drive-through service. The difficulty encountered with utilising such menu boards is that they are difficult and cumbersome to change, due to their size and position.
Also, in some fast food outlets, two or more menus are often utilised throughout the day, for instance, at breakfast or at lunch and/or dinner. With such prior art menu boards, fast food outlets with two or more menus typically show both their menus throughout the entire day. This causes delays, confusion and misordering by customers, when looking at the wrong menu.
Various rotating menuboards have herebefore been designed, to overcome these problems, such as described in Australian Patent No. 640211 by Florida Plastics Midwest, Inc. AU 640211 describes a rotatable display sign which has a circular-like member 56 (FIG. 7) with a plurality of recessed portions around the circumference thereof. A plurality of rigid panel portions 34 which are interconnected on their longitudinal edges by hinge-like means. The hinge-like means 40,41 engage the recessed portions 58 such that, when a handle 62 is manually operated, the drum like member 56, via a gearing arrangement 55, facilitates movement of the display sign panels 34.
As will be appreciated, the device of AU 640211 is quite difficult to manufacture due to its vast number of components, is cumbersome to operate due to the necessity to turn handle 62--which may typically be positioned some two meters above ground level, and is prone to breakage--due to its complex design and incorporation of many moving parts.